Kazoku
by ravenclawoutcast13
Summary: On his 4th birthday, Harry runs away from the Dursleys as far as he could, only to find out his parents weren't dead... They weren't even Potters! Lily & James is Sakura & Sasuke... And Harry? His name is Yoru Uchiha. What happens when everyone goes in search of the missing Boy Who Lived, only to find he's been living as a shinobi for the last 11 years? I OWN NOTHING PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Reunited

**Chapter 1: Reunited**

* * *

HARRY'S P.O.V.

"FREAK! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" My Aunt and Uncle yelled as I curled in the corner, hiding from their wrath.

I didn't mean to do it... It happened on it's own...

I didn't want Dudley's hair to turn pink... He just made me mad...

He was making fun of my parents again... How they died when I was a baby...

The only things I remember from my parents was too small to even have as a newly appointed four year old, considering today was my fourth birthday...

When I thought about my father, his smile always came to mind, like it was a rare treasure indeed...

When I thought about my mother the color pink always came to mind, bringing a sweet thought to my troubled mind...

I guess that why his hair matched the light pink I always related to her.

Uncle Vernon grabbed my oversized shirt and said, "Listen well you Freak, if you don't undo what you did to our son, I will lock you in the cupboard for a week without food!"

I began crying and said, "I-I'm sor-rry Uncle... I didn't me-mean to... Please don't lo-lock me aw-away again-in..."

He threw me to the floor as hard as he could and I saw my glasses crack and felt my arm snap in the most painful manor I ever felt. I screamed in pain as my wrist and arm became completely immobile.

Uncle stepped back and looked at my bleeding arm, that now refused to move due to the pain.

"Freak! Look what you did! You got blood on the floors! Clean it up and I might take you to the hospital." He yelled as he left the room and went to the dinner table/

I wobbled as I stood up feeling the pain of my arm too much...

This... This was wrong...

Families love each other... They don't hurt...

Why do they hurt me...?

I looked at the front door through my now broken glasses with a new perspective...

Why am I here? This place is awful...

My fam... No these PEOPLE are awful...

Why do I stay?

Then I realized... There isn't a reason. Not anymore.

I looked around to see that the awful human beings were in the kitchen eating, making themselves even more fat than before, while watching a loud program on the tellie.

This is my chance...

I walked up to the door and opened in quietly, and closed it in the same manor...

As soon as the door was shut, I ran... I didn't care where I was going but, I was getting away from there.

Today was the last birthday I will ever spend in the number 4 Privet Drive. I'd rather die than go back there...

I turned down a street to see a large forest with big trees and dense bushes... No one went in there, they were all to scared to. This made this place perfect for hiding in.

I quickly ran into the woods running faster and faster avoiding trees, rocks, bushes, and multiple other objects that crossed my path.

I soon began to slow as my arm went numb with pain, as did the rest of my body... I had no idea where I was and I really didn't care...

I leaned against a large tree, hiding my self against the roots and in the leaves, letting the pain overtake me, and bring me into unconscious bliss.

* * *

SAKURA'S P.O.V.

"Sasuke... Why did this day have to exist?" I asked my husband as we leaped through the forest outside of Surrey.

Today was July 30th... The birthday of our son, Yoru...

We loved him so much, he was my first and only precious child, considering after his birth, Tsunade said my body could not bare anymore children...

This made him even more special in our eyes.

He made Sasuke smile, an actual smile that I was only able to get out of him a few times since I known him. But we got to know each other better when we were assigned a mission together at age 15.

Apparently the ANBU caught two teens outside of the village snooping around the outer village. After they were questioned, we discovered the Wizarding World... A place where one could manipulate Chakra through the air, not just the body...

As protocol dictated, since they possessed a threat to the village they were executed after a through questioning.

That's where our mission came in.

Lady Tsunade gave us a mission; Sasuke and I would use our Henge to become Lily Evans and James Potter, attend Hogwarts and infiltrate the Wizarding World from the inside out.

We spent years there and no one noticed the difference. But as the mission continued, Sasuke and I grew closer and closer... And about a year after graduating from the magic school, Lily was now a Potter, and I was now and Uchiha.

Not long after that we found we were to be parents.

We decided to come home to Konoha since I couldn't keep my Henge on while giving birth, as an excuse we told Sirius, Remus, and Peter, that we were going to Japan to visit some of the Potters old family friends.

Soon we had our little boy... My sweet Yoru...

When we returned we gave our friends the name Hadrian James Potter for our child, although they all insisted on nicknames.

Padfoot called him Pup, Moony called him Cub, Wormtail called him Kit, and Sasuke called him by his real name...

Sirius asked him what did it mean, my husband told him it mean stag in Japanese, to go along with his Prongs identity.

Everything was perfect for that moment...

But then that moment ended...

That night... It still scares me...

Sasuke and I had left a special kind of Shadow Clones to guard the house while we went to do our monthly report to the new Hokage, Naruto. The Shadow Clones we left were infused with magic so even if they are killed, they won't vanish until we dispel them, and we got to keep a mental connection to them, which made what happened even worse...

Voldemort came into our house and took out Sasuke's clone before he could even draw his kunai...

I heard the noise and set my little boy into the crib, when he struck my clone from behind...

The last thing my clone saw was Voldemort point his wand at my baby and he said, "Goodbye Harry Potter..."

When we returned to our house, it was a blaze and I fell to my knees crying, over the loss of my baby...

We didn't deal with the Wizarding World anymore and every year we'd go back to what remained of our home and mourned my baby's birthday...

Sasuke looked at me and said, "I wished it didn't exist either... I wish we still had our little Yoru with us..."

"Please... Help me..." We stopped dead in our tracks and leaped down from the trees.

I looked around and said, "That sounded like a little boy, but what is..."

"He-lp... me... I-I'm hu-hurt..."

I turned down to see a small child that look no older than four, bruised, scared, and a large break in his right arm, along with broken glasses.

I knelt down to the child and said, "It's okay we're going to help you..."

I began using my medical justu to mend the broken arm, which seem fairly recent.

Sasuke looked at him and asked, "What happened to you?"

The boy sobbed out, "M-My Aunt and Uncle-le... They were ma-mad at me... I-I did something on accident and Un-Uncle broke my arm and gl-glasses... So... I ran away... Pl-Please don't take me ba-back..."

I looked at the boy and said, "Don't worry, they were abusive bastards, as soon as you're healed enough to travel we'll report them. But the question is why aren't you living with your parents?"

The boy looked down and said, "They died when I was a baby... Aunt Petunia told me they died in a car crash, but I don't think that's right..."

Petunia... That the name of Lily's sister who married that fatuous Vernon Dursley.

They live not too far from here and... Wait a second...

"Who is your uncle?"

The boy looked up slightly and said, "Ve-Vernon Dursley... He's not nice..."

Could this be a coincidence or is their something more to this child...?

As I healed him more I began to see the features beneath the wounds.

He had dark black hair, pale skin, and emerald green eyes that could easily be compared to my own. Along with that he had a lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead that looked old but still not completely healed.

He sort of looked like Sasuke when he was this age...

I looked the boy over again and again, spotting more and more things he had in common with us as the green glow healed his wounds. Sasuke must have taken notice too and he asked, "Kid, when is your birthday?"

The little boy replied, "Today... I never got to celebrate it though..."

He looks like us... His birthday is today... Could he really be...?

No... My baby was killed by that monster... I saw it...

Unless his Chakra blocked it...

"What's your name?" My husband asked in a hushed tone.

Was he thinking the same thing I was...?

The little boy looked up at us and said, "I'm Harry... Harry Potter..."

My heart stopped...

I looked down at the little boy I was healing with eyes wide open.

He looked at me and said, "My arm... It feels better... it doesn't hurt..."

I took the little boy's hand and said, "Ha-Harry..."

The little boy turned me and my husband and I said, "We're going to try something... It won't hurt, we just... "

He smiled and said, "Sure thing... It's the least I can do since you save my life."

Sasuke and I held the boy's hands and began to illuminate his Chakra from with his body...

Mine had always been a mix between greens and blues, while Sasuke had violets and reds, due to the nature of our Chakra use.

When Harry's Chakra came into light, I couldn't believe my eyes...

Waves of greens mixed into the reds and violets... The very same colors that was shown since the day he was born...

I began to cry tears of joy seeing the colors, hell even Sasuke let a few tears down...

He was alive... My baby... My Yoru...

Yoru looked at me and asked, "Why are you two crying? Did something go wrong?"

I smiled and said, "No... Everything was right... I'm just so happy I'm crying..."

Yoru then asked, "What made you so happy?"

I hugged on him and said though my tears, "Because at long last... I found my baby..."

* * *

HARRY'S P.O.V.

Her baby...?

What did she mean by that and why is she hugging me? Not that I'm objecting... I never really have been hugged before...

It felt...nice... especially her arms...

They felt safe and warm...

She looked at me and held my face in her hands as gentle as she could.

The woman's eyes... they looked a lot like mine...

She smiled and asked, "Do you know who we are?"

I shook my head and said, "No Miss..."

She began to pet my head and said, "I'm sure we look different than any photos you were shown..."

I looked at her with confusion.

Who would show me photos? Those people didn't even think of me as family...

What photos would they...

My eyes widen a little bit as I looked at the grown ups.

They looked... like me... or maybe I looked like them...

The man knelt down to me and said, "Your Uncle and Aunt believed your parents died, right?"

Believed...?

I gave a small nod in confirmation.

The man took my small hand and placed it in his. "The truth is... Your parents are still alive... In fact, they thought you were dead..."

Wha...?! M-My parents... They're still... Alive...

But how do these people...

The man let loose a smile as he held my hand closer to him...

That smile... Like it was a rare treasure...

I looked back at the woman who was also smiling, when I took notice of her hair, even though my glasses weren't working right and it was very dark out... It was pink...

Not some ungodly shade of bright pink or some dingy dirty pink. No it was soft and warm almost like a flower...

These feelings...

Who are these people?

The man then said, "We'd never thought we would see you again... Yoru..."

Yoru...

That name... It felt like it was apart of me... More than Harry ever was...

Could this be... my name?

But the only people who would know that would be...

Then it hit me...

The woman then asked again, "Do you know who we are Yoru?"

I looked at them with my eyes wide in realization in what they meant.

I began to sob out as I leeched on to the woman and cried out, "MOMMY! DADDY!"

The huddled around me bringing me into their warm embrace as I sobbed into the wo... My Mommy's shoulder...

My parents are alive... They're right in front of me...

Mommy held me closer and said, "Oh Sasuke, our baby's back..."

Daddy continued to pet my head and said, "Our son is back with us again...And nothing will separate us again."

Daddy stood up and said, "Yoru, you and Mommy stay here... I'll be right back."

Mommy looked up at him and asked, "Where are you going?"

He looked at her and said, "An eye for an eye Sakura. The pig broke his arm, I'm going to break his and report him... Those bastards will regret the day hurt one of the Uchiha Clan!"

With that Daddy disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving me to sit in my Mommy's arms as she stroked my head humming a soft tune.

Soon I felt my self fall into the most peaceful sleep I have ever been in.

I found my parents... I found them.

* * *

DUMBLEDORE'S P.O.V.

"Albus! Did you hear?!" McGonagall said as she entered my office all ruffled up.

Honestly I couldn't blame her, after the news I had received.

Apparently after having their house broken in to, resulting in Vernon Dursley's broken arm, the police discovered the blood on the floor belonged to Harry Potter, not the attacker or Dursley. With that the Petunia and Vernon was arrested for child abuse and their son was sent into foster care. Yet still they found no sign of Harry, other than a small trail of blood leading into the forest where it become unreadable as it entered the brush and leaves.

I nodded at her and said, "Yes... I did..."

She looked at me and asked, "What about the charms on the boy, can you find him?!"

I replied with a sigh, "I have already tried but the charms have been dispelled by an outside force... I'm not sure where Harry is..."

I looked out the window of my office and said, "Perhaps when he turns eleven we'll discover his location, when it comes to his letter."

McGonagall sighed and said, "Let's hope so Albus... I can only imagine what kind of torture the boy must be going through."

* * *

SASUKE'S P.O.V.

"Wowie! This is where you live?!" Yoru asked in English as we came to the Konoha gates.

I looked at him and said, "Yoru... You're suppose to talk in Japanese... Okay?"

He nodded and said, "Hai Daddy."

We have been on the move for the last week or so, since we left Surrey and came to Japan, after that it was a simple trip to the Hidden Continent all the while teaching our son how to speak Japanese. He was quite a quick learner, along with the language charms we learned he was fluent in the language by the time we reached the boarder of the Hidden Continent.

Yoru had no idea how to move at our speed, and was still fairly injured from those 'pigs' abuse, Sakura and I took turns carrying him on our backs after fixing his glasses so that he could clearly see everything that went by. But as we neared the gate, I decided to let him ride on my shoulders so he could get a good look around.

After what happened... I never thought I would get to do this but now...

I looked up at my son's smiling face...

I can't imagine it any other way. Sakura smiled and said, "Yep, and that means you live here too."

"Halt!"

The guard jumped down and looked at us and revealed her self to be Tenten. She must be subtuting for the guard today.

"Sasuke and Sakura? I was expecting you but who's the kid and why the hell is he on Uchiha's shoulders?!" Tenten asked.

Sakura smiled and said, "Well it's a bit of a story and we kind of have to tell the Hokage too, Tenten... But the gist of it is... Our son didn't die... We found him and before you asked we already did the Chakra test, it's a perfect match... Tenten meet Yoru Uchiha."

Tenten's eyes widen at him and said, "Holy Shi-"

She didn't even finish that sentence before my wife had her hand over her mouth.

"Do not swear around our 4 year old. Now let us in so we can talk to Naruto."

She nodded and opened the gates letting us back into the village.

Strangers and friends alike looked at us as we walked through the village with the little boy on my shoulders.

The first one to actually stop us was Gai...

"Hello there! Say who's the kid on your shoulders Sasuke? Does it have to do with my Eternal Rival?" I sighed in annoyance.

Same old Gai as the day we met him 12 years ago, only now we're 24 and he's 36.

Yoru looked at him and asked, "Who's that Daddy?"

I looked up at him and said, "This is Maito Gai, he the leader of a squad of shinobi. Gai-Sensei this is Yoru... Our long lost son..."

Gai looked at the kid and gave a hardy laugh. "Then today is a great day indeed! One of our own has returned home! Mind if I tell everyone else the good news?"

Sakura nodded and said, "Just make sure that everyone leaves us be for a bit. We have some catching up to do."

Gai nodded and jumped off to... Do what ever Gai does, I'm really not sure...

Finally we made it to the Hokage's office, to see Naruto hard at work. I never expected a goofball like him to become Hokage, let alone take it so seriously.

I smirked and said, "Lord Hokage we've returned."

Naruto stopped writing and said without looking up, "Sasuke, how many times to I have to tell you guys if no one's present just call me Naruto."

Then I replied, "We do have someone with us, one of the reasons why we're here."

Naruto looked up slightly and eyed my son as I placed him on the ground. Naruto looked at him with wide eyes and said, "He looks just like..."

Sakura nodded and said, "As of our yearly mission to Surrey, we were on our way to Godric's Hollow when we discovered a child severely beaten with a broken arm and other severe injuries. As we checked the boy over we began to notice his features and ask him questions. When we found him he told us his name was Harry Potter and his birthday was July 30th. As you know from our previous missions we were disguised as Lily and James Potter..."

Naruto looked at the boy and said, "But I thought he was..."

I replied, "We did too, but apparently his Chakra was able to defend him... He survived and here he is."

Naruto looked at me and Sakura and said, "I'm pretty sure you've already did the Chakra test, but if you would for the records."

We both nodded and Sakura looked at our son and said, "Yoru, would you hold our hands for a minute?"

Yoru nodded and took our hands one in each of his small little palms. Then our Chakra began to glow in the same radiance as before, showing the mix of colors.

Naruto gave a goofy grin as the colors died down and said, "Well then it's settled. Welcome to Konohagakure Yoru! I'm Lord Naruto Uzumaki, the Sixth Hokage, but please just call me Naruto."

Yoru looked nervously at him and said, "H-Hello Nar-root-tow... I'm Yoru... Honored to meet you..."

Naruto burst out laughing after hearing our 4 year old try to say his name, but ended up butchering it.

Naruto smiled and said, "Man I never thought my name was hard to pronounce. Why don't you just call me Uncle Naru?"

He looked at him and said softly, "Okay... Uncle Naru..."

Naruto smiled and said, "I'm sure there's much more to this story, that I have no doubt but you all look exhausted from your travels."

He pulled out some money and said, "Why don't you go get some Ramen before you head home. My treat."

Sakura giggled and said, "Even after all these years, you still have Ramen on the brain."

Yoru looked at Sakura and asked sweetly, "Mommy what's Ramen?"

That made Naruto fall out of his chair in shock. "He's never had Ramen before?! Go and get him some A.S.A.P.!"

Sakura smiled and said, "Sure thing... Uncle Naru..."

The three of us left the Hogake's Tower and made our way to the Ichigo's Ramen, being occasionally stopped and questioned on our son.

Finally we made it to the shop and ordered up three bowls of Ramen. Soon the food came out and Yoru looked at the bowl with a tad bit of wonder.

He hadn't eaten much, which worried Sakura. Those 'pigs' were fat and gluttonous meaning hardly any food was given to our little boy...He was malnurished and needed to eat, but he told me that he was afriad someone was going to take it way.

This made me even more angery than before. I should have slaughtered those 'pigs' when I had the chance! Jail was too good for them...

I looked at him and said, "It's alright, it's all yours and no one is going to take it away. Okay?"

He looked at me with his emeralds he had for eyes and gave a small nod.

He picked up the chopsticks with trouble trying to learn to eat with them, considering how they used silverware instead. Sakura guided his hands to wear they were suppose to be and soon he was able to pick up some of the food.

He took a bite and a smile rolled across his face. Soon he was eating like any boy his age would, so fast that it made you wonder how he was breathing.

Sakura looked at him and said with a giggle, "Yoru slow down! It's not going anywhere."

"Well I'll be damned. Gai was telling the truth then."

I looked up to see Kakashi Sensei, giving us his signature eye smile.

I petted Yoru head and said, "Yeah, to say the least it was the best thing to happen to us in years..."

Yoru looked up at the silver headed shinobi and asked, "Why is your hair like that? Are you really old?"

That got a little chuckle out of me seeing my Sensei get called an old man.

Kakashi replied with a small eye smile, "No... My hair is naturally colored like this... My name is Kakashi Hatake, and I'm was your parent's teacher or sensei."

Yoru looked at him with curiosity and said, "I'm Yoru Uchiha. It's nice to meet you Mr. Kat-kaw-she..."

I hate to say it but it's kind of cute to see my son brutally butcher the names of our friends.

Sakura laughed and said, "Don't feel bad Kakashi-sensei... He couldn't say Naruto's name either. Ended up calling him, Uncle Naru."

Kakashi gave a small chuckle and said while looking at Yoru, "Well then I guess we better come up with a decent nickname for me then, huh Yoru?"

My son turned to him while slurping up another noodle and said, "Um... Okay... What did you help my Mommy and Daddy do when you were their sensei?"

He replied, "Well Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke really didn't have much family to begin with. When they came to Team 7, they became team members, even more, they became family."

I gave a small nod in agreement with what he was saying. It's true...

If it wasn't for Sakura and Naruto, I would have given into my hate... I would have abandoned the village and try to kill my older brother...

But they knocked the sense right back into me... Naruto through words and Sakura... She broke my arm and told me if I ever tried to leave the village, she would hate me forever...

I couldn't let that happen...

So I stayed and eventually we did catch Itachi and we found out the truth of what he did...

He was ordered to do it... A spy for the Leaf in the Akatsuki... My brother didn't want to kill our family...

He was forced to or else... They would kill us and claim our Kekkei Genkai, our bloodline limit... Our Sharingan as their own and that would be bad...

After the Akatsuki was defeated my brother was welcomed back into the village after a long talk with Lady Tsunade...

He was finally back and he was trying to make up for his sins... And as much as I hated him, I saw it in his eyes...

Not the hate filled Sharingan, not the cold emotionless black pupils, but the inner turmoil's of what he did and how he regretted...

Eventually Sakura forced me to talk to him when we first got engaged. When we did talk, it wasn't about shinobi, the slaughtering of our clan, or the Akatsuki... He was saying how proud of me he was, he was generally happy to see me find joy in this world after all the pain and suffering I endured...

He was happy to see me happy...

After that day, we began to talk like we used to, but never about the past... Always the future. It was better that way...

Which reminds me, we should stop and see him before we head home... I'm sure he would want to see his long lost nephew.

Yoru looked at Kakashi and said, "So basically you were like a father to them, right?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and said, "Well I wouldn't say..."

"Actually Kakashi, he's kind of right." I said looking at him.

Then I continued by saying, "You set us on the right path, helped us determine right from wrong, and gave us a new way to look at the world. In my book that's the definition of a father figure."

Sakura nodded and said, "Yep! I'm sure Naruto would agree if he was here too."

Kakashi gave eye smile with a little visible blush and said, "Well... I feel honored that you think of me that way."

Yoru looked up at him and said, "I know what to call you now."

Kakashi looked at him and said, "Oh, what is it then?"

Yoru smiled and said, "Care for a bowl of Ramen... Ojiisan?"

I couldn't help but let a little laugh out at the look on Kakashi's face and Sakura was cracking up too.

Ojiisan... Grandpa...

He just called Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan, White Chakra, and former ANBU Captain, his Grandpa, which was absoulutly priceless!

Kakashi said, "I'm not THAT old, Yoru!"

Yoru smiled and said, "No but you were like a father to my Mommy and Daddy, since their parents were gone. You took them in like they were family, which make you family to me. You don't have to be old to be called Ojiisan... You have to earn it... Which from what I've heard, you earned like a billion times over Ojiisan."

Kakashi looked at the boy in wonderment of how well he just spoke right there.

Kakashi sighed and said, "Thanks for the offer, but I ate not too long ago... I'll see you later Jinushi."

I felt a small smirk come across my face as Kakashi called him Jinushi... Call him his Grandson...

Kakashi waved his goodbye and we continued our little dinner. Soon, Yoru's eyelids began to flutter as looked drowsly at the bowl.

It had been a long day and appearantly he was exsausted. I guess we can go see Lady Tsunade and Itachi tomorrow... Right now Yoru needs his sleep.

I picked up our barely awake son and held him on my back. As we walked home, Yoru began to fall asleep, but tried to stay awake by asking questions.

"What did Ojiisan teach you guys?"

Sakura replied, "He was teaching us to become shinobi."

Yoru then asked, "What's a shinobi?"

I replied, "Shinobi are ninja who protect their home village, for us it's Konoha, the Village of Hidden Leaves. We learned how to do use Ninjustu, Genjustu, and Taijustu, which let's us protect and fight for what we believe in."

"Can I be a shinobi?" My sleeply little son asked as we neared our house.

Sakura replied, "Sure sweetie... As soon as you're healed a bit more, we'll begin training you for the academy."

We entered our home and we made our way to the master bedroom.

We never touched his old room, there's still a crib, baby clothes, and little toys set in place. Tomorrow, we'll need to do some shopping while we're in town for him, but tonight he can sleep with us.

I grabbed an oversized t-shirt from my closet and put it onto my son. I set him in the dead center of the large bed and pulled the covers over him.

Sakura and I was about to leave the room to start packing up the old baby items for storage, when I we heard Yoru say with a tired yawn, "I love you Mommy and Daddy..."

Sakura and I looked at each other with large grins stretched arcoss our faces. I don't smile that often, because I don't find much to smile about but that...

That right there was worthy of my smile.

We both walked in the room and kissed our son's forehead and whispered to him, "We love you too, Yoru... Goodnight."

We closed the door of the bedroom, letting our little boy sleep blissfully.

I looked at Sakura and kissed her saying, "So Mommy, shall we get to work?" She giggled and said while kissing back, "Sure thing Daddy, but you should keep that smile you have on right now."

I replied, "I just can help it... He's just..."

"Perfect." Sakura said coming in closer.

I nodded and said, "Absoultely."

Sakura smiled and said, "Our little Yoru, I can't wait to see how you change our lives."


	2. The Life of A Genin

**Chapter 2: The Life of A Genin**

* * *

Things to know:

"Normal talking."

"_SsSsSnakeSsSs and ParlsSsSstongue"_

"**_Using Jutsus or Spells"_**

* * *

YORU'S P.O.V.

"Mom! Dad! I passed! I passed!" I yelled as I entered the house with my new Hitai-ate tied to my forehead, hiding that horrible scar on my forehead.

To this day I have no idea where it came from, but I hated it so I usually tied a headband around it, but today was different.

Today was the Genin exams and I passed with flying colors, making me an offical Genin Shinobi and finally being placed on a team.

Mom looked at me and said, "Oh! Yoru I am so proud of you, my little Genin!"

I blushed and said, "MOM!"

Dad looked at her and said, "Sakura you're embarousing him."

Dad looked at me and said, "Good job son. Any idea what team you're being put on?"

I nodded and said, "That's the 'other' good news. I'm on Ojiisan's team. I'm on Team 7 with Koharu and Inojin!"

Both my parent's eyes lit up with joy and Mom said, "So I have a ten year old Genin on Team 7 with his best friends, sounds like a reason to celebrate!"

Dad walked over and said, "As you know the Uchiha's Kekkei Genkai is the..."

I replied, "The Sharingan."

He nodded and said, "Yes the Sharingan. But along with that there are other techinquies unique to the Uchiha Clan that was shared but not completely revealed."

We walked outside to our training grounds and said, "Today I'm going to teach you two things. The first..."

Dad made several fast hand movements and yelled, "**_Gokakyu no Jutsu!_**" And he blew a giant ball of fire toward me.

I used a substutution justu and dodged it.

Dad smirked and said, "Gokakyu no Jutsu, otherwise known as the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, took me weeks to master it, but I didn't have a very good teacher, along with this it is a tradition for an Uchiha to master this. We it is master that member of the clan is looked at as an adult."

Dad looked at me and said, "The second is..."

I watched as my Dad's black eyes turned bright red with three black tomales in each eye.

I stared in awe and said,"Whoa... That's awesome Dad! I've never seen your Sharingan before! It's so cool!"

Dad's eyes turned back to normal and asked, "Who showed you the Sharingan before?"

I smiled while rubbing the back of my head and said, "Ojiisan. When I was 6, I asked him why he wore his Hitai-ate at an angle and he showed me he had a Sharingan eye and told be about his best friend Obito and how he uses his eye so Obito can see the future."

Dad smiled and said, "You are to curious for your own good Yoru and as you may have guessed I'm going to show you the way to activate the Sharingan when they are ready. The Sharingan grows with you and get more powerul as you get older, I didn't get my Sharingan until the Joinin exams when I fought Gaara of the Sand and they were half way devolped even then. Your Sharingan will show up when the time is right, so I'll be teaching you the proper hand movements."

I looked at him and asked, "What about Uncle Itachi? How did he get his Sharingan?"

Dad gave a small chuckle and said, "You can ask him tonight, Naruto practicly invited the whole village to Koharu's birthday party."

I smiled a bit and said, "Same old Uncle Naru, he always goes overboard."

It was true, especially when it came to his daughter Koharu...

She was almost the spitting image of her mother, only with long blonde hair, and her eyes being a glowing blue without her pupils.

Just like her mother, Koharu possesed a Kekkei Genkai, the Hyuga's Byakugan.

Along with that she's one of my best friends, along with Inojin Yamanaka, the famed son of Sai and Ino Yamanaka.

We all give him a hard time about how he's basicly a clone of his father, in all ways but personality, Inojin was always more lively. He was a master of his father's justu, creating painting infused with chakra making them come to life.

The day I met those two I'd never forget...

* * *

~**FLASHBACK**~

* * *

"Class we have a new student joining us today." Suzume Sensei said as we stood in the front of the room.

Today was the day I finally get to join the Academy... I was as excited and nervous as a 6 year old could get.

I had only been in Konoha for 2 years now and still barely know anybody...

Mom said this would be a great way to make friends... And then Dad said it's also the only way to become a shinobi.

She looked at the class and said, "This is Yoru Uchiha."

She looked at me and then asked, "Why don't you tell a little about yourself, Yoru?"

I gulped and said, "H-Hai..."

I looked at the class as they all looked at me. I then said with a shake, "I'm Yoru... I like reading, drawing, and training with my parents... I dislike bullies..."

I gave a small bow and took the nearest seat as fast as I could.

Suzume Sensei smiled and said, "Thank you for that Yoru... Now today we'll be talking about the Kekkei Genkai, the bloodline limit, more spesificly the Doujutsus. Now who can tell me the three most famous Doujutsus and the families they belong to? One per person."

A girl raised her hand and Suzume Sensei said, "Yes Koharu?"

The blonde girl stood up with a goofy smile looking towards the front.

She wore a bright orange komono with blue accents, and her eyes were really weird... They had no pupils... Her long blonde hair was tied back in a high ponytail with a blue ribbon.

Koharu then said, "There the Byakugan belonging to the Hyuga's clan."

Suzume Sensei smiled and said, "Correct. As many of you know Koharu's mother, Hinata Uzumaki was a Hyuga, meaning that Koharu will be able to use the Byakugan."

Koharu sat down and Suzume Sensei said, "Alright, now who knows the second?"

The boy next to me raised his hand up and waved it excitedly, like a wild monkey.

The boy had flat black hair, pale skin, and dark eyes like my Dad's, but he bright colored clothes, betraying his dark looking personality.

Suzume Sensei sighed and said, "Alright Inojin... What's the next Doujutsu?"

Inojin stood up with a bounce and said, "The Rinnegan! It doesn't belong to a Clan any longer, if one pops up it a rarity and highly dangerous."

Suzume Sensei clapped her hands and said, "Very good Inojin! You may be seated."

With a bit of a groan Inojin sat down in his seat. Appearantly he didn't like to sit down.

Suzume Sensei then said, "Only one left and it's the most famous of them all. Yoru would you please tell us the last Doujutsu?"

I gave a small nod and stood up. I took a deep breath and said, "The Sharingan... Which belongs to those of Uchiha blood or those who have recived the eye as a gift."

She nodded and said, "As you know there are only three people who can use the Sharingan in the Land of Fire, Kakashi Hatake, Itachi Uchiha, and Yoru's father, Sasuke Uchiha. The Sharingan is the most known for it's ability to see through an opponent's jutsu as well as copy it."

I sat back down and she went into explaining the famous Doujutsus. Soon the bell rang and we were released.

I was heading out the door when someone yelled, "Hey Yoru! Wait up!"

I turned around to see Koharu and Inojin smiling ear to ear, which made me a little uncomfortable. Koharu tilted her head and said, "Daddy did say you were shy..."

She giggled and said, "Anyway, we were going over to Ichigo's for some Ramen. Want to join us?"

I looked down a bit and said, "I um... I'm not quite..."

"Come on Yoru! Tell you what, if you eat more Ramen then Koharu, I'll have my Dad pick us up some ice cream from the Hidden Villiage of the Wave... He on a mission up there for ANBU." Inojin said while bouncing on his heels.

Koharu jumped up and down and said, "~OH! Ice Cream from the Wave is so amazing! Have you had it before Yoru?"

I shook my head no and I said, "Well I guess if I want to try it I have to beat you in a Ramen eating contest."

The two smiled as we ran off from the building giggling like a bunch of idiots.

This was the begining of a great friendship...

* * *

~**END FLASHBACK**~

* * *

I smiled at the memory and then asked my father, "Hey Dad, did you pick up my present for Koharu?"

He nodded and said, "I put it in the ice box as soon as I got home and I must admit it a great present idea."

I gave a goofy smile and said, "Well she loves the stuff and missions to the Wave has went way down."

"Yoru! Sasuke! Dinner's ready!" Mom called from in the house.

I heard my stomach growl at me very loudly. I smiled at my Dad and said, "I guess my stomach heard Mom."

Dad shook his head and said, "You've hanged around Naruto and Kakashi too long... Their sense of humor is rubbing off on you."

I laughed and said, "Well Uncle Naru and Ojiisan are funny! They just lighten up the mood."

Dad sighed and said, "Well come on Yoru, your Mother made your favorite tonight to celebrate you passing your Genin Exams."

I smiled big and said, "Awsome! I love Donburi!"

Today was great day... And it's not even over yet...

I can't wait to see how my birthday turns out in a few days.

* * *

MCGONAGALL'S P.O.V.

"Albus, you wished to see me?" I said as I entered my old friend's office.

He nodded and said, "Yes. I have gone through the letters and not a single one adressed to Harry Potter..."

I sighed in disapointment.

Ever since Harry dissapeared and his treatment revealed, Albus has been racked with guilt. Lily and James's only child has vanished and he had nothing to tell his Godfathers, Sirius Black and Remlus Lupin.

Sirius was imprisioned in Azakaban for a while until an indicent with Ron Weasley's rat, Scabbers, revealed the still alive Petter Petigrew, proving Sirius' innocence. He was released and paid hansomly for a misjudgement but still... The fact that Harry was missing weighed heavy on Sirius's heart...

Dumbledore looked at me and said, "Since the letter hasn't shown up at the use of a magical quill there are three options on what is going on. One, Harry is a Squib, which we already know that not to be true. Two, Harry is... gone, which I pray that is not it."

I looked at him and said, "And the third?"

He looked at his phonix and said, "Harry is in a place so heavily warded, only it's inhabitance know of it and those who have been told about them."

I looked as he pulled out seven different maps of very large locations.

He looked up at me and said, "When summer comes around I'm going to have the Order seaching these places. All of us in one place at a time since they are rather large. It will at least take the majorty of one summer to look through one place."

I looked at him and said, "Albus... Why are you doing this? Is it because of the prophesy?"

He shook his head and said, "No Minerva... I want to find him to see if he's alright... To ask for his forgiveness for placing him with those people..."

He looked down and said, "I should have listened to you Minnie... The were the worst kind of Muggles..."

I looked at him as he wore a sad look. I looked at the maps and said, "So what are these places called?"

He gave a small smile and said, "Middle Earth, Narina, Amestris, The Four Nations, The Hidden Continent, The Ghost Zone, and The Shinigami Realm. I had intened on seaching in that order..."

I looked at the maps and said, "A lot of these places oreient around Japan and England."

He nodded and said, "That because the soil in those places is mixed with magic, making the wards all but unbreakable."

I nodded and said, "I assume you'll tell the rest of the Order at the next meeting?"

He nodded and said, "Yes I will, but I do need you to do something Minerva."

I looked at him as he asked, "Will you keep an eye out for students with potiental? I hate to bring them into this but, some of the younger group might be able to find where Harry is..."

I nodded and said, "Very well Albus... Good eveing to you."

I walked out of the room looking down...

I pray the poor boy is safe.

* * *

KOHARU'S P.O.V.

"YOOOORRUUU-CHAAAN!" I yelled out as I tackled him to the ground.

Yoru gasped and said, "Koharu! You're crushing me...!"

I blushed and said, "Oops! Sorry, I'm just sooo excited! Today we going on our first B-Rank Mission with Kakashi Sensei!"

Yoru stood up and said, "Yeah, I'm excited about the mission with Ojiisan too... Hey where's Ino-kun? "

I pointed to the tree behind me and said, "He's up there painting until Kakashi Sensei gets here... He fasionbly late... Again..."

The green eyed Genin smiled and said, "Yeah that sounds like Ojiisan... But he's one hell of a Sensei!"

I looked at my best friend with a smile.

He's changed a lot over the years, from the small shy boy, to this out going 11 year old. I never really thought about it until now... But he looks rather... Handsome...

He had shaggy back hair that fails over his Hitai-ate. His skin was pale and flawless, exploting every feature. Then behind a set of glasses was his eyes... As green as emeralds, and just as stunning. Along with that he wore his standered shinobi gear, which showed off his body perfectly.

Kami, I hope this isn't the start of FGS (Fan Girl Syndrome)... I'd hate to be one of those girls that chase Yoru up a tree...

Appearantly they did it to Itachi and Sasuke... Accoding to them it's the Uchiha curse...

"Sorry had to finish reading the last chapter." I looked up to see Kakashi Sensei holding up his 'book'.

I yelled, "Kakashi Sensei! Stop reading that pervy book and tell us about our mission!"

Yoru looked up the tree and yelled, "Hey Ino-kun! Ojiisan is here!"

Inojin jumped down from the tree and said, "An hour and thirty minutes late... So he right on time for Kakashi."

Yoru punched Inojin in the arm playfully and said, "Oh shut up you goof!"

Kakashi Sensei gave an eye smile and said, "Alright as you all know we've been assigned a B-Ranked Mission."

He held up a package and said, "We are to deliver this package to the Wave Village without intersecption of it's contents."

I looked at my teamates with a huge grin, which they mirrored.

The Wave village... The best Ice Cream ever is there and we're going to buy them out!

Kakashi Sensei shook his head and said, "You three and that Ice Cream... I will never understand it."

Yoru looked at him and said with a smile, "And you don't have to Ojiisan. It something special for Koha-san, Ino-kun, and myself. That Ice Cream practicly started our friendship..."

I giggled and said, "Yoru-chan you're such a sap!"

He blushed and yelled, "AM NOT! AND DON'T CALL ME CHAN KOHARU!"

Inojin and I gave out a hardy laugh as Yoru's face turned a bright red.

Kakashi Sensei shook his head and said, "Now if your finished embarousing my Jinushi, we can start this mission in earnest."

We all looked at him and gave a solem nod. Kakashi Sensei looked at Yoru and said, "Alright Jinushi, we need scouts, think you can manage it."

Yoru smirked and pulled out his summoning scroll. He bit his thumb open and smeared the blood on to the page yelling out, "**_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_**"

A puff of smoke came up and three medium size snakes came out of the smoke. There was a green one with red eyes, a black one with white eyes, and a blue one with bright orange eyes.

I knew these snakes to be Yami, Enjeru, and Ayaka; (in order of descirption) Yoru's summoning snakes...

I remember the day we found out about them...

* * *

~**FLASHBACK**~

* * *

"Yoru-chan look out!" I yelled as looked at the impending danger at his feet.

The 8 year old looked at me and said, "Huh? What are you talking about Koha-chan?"

I pointed down and he looked at what had me terriofied.

A good sized snake was lying on the ground in front of Yoru hissing at him angerly... Or at least I thought...

Strange, most snakes would have attacked by now...

Yoru knelt down and began to hiss... Not speak or hiss in anger, but actually hiss like a snake. It was kind of freaky...

"Yoru! Koharu! What are you two doing? I thought you were going to meet Inojin."

I turned around to see Sakura-oba looking at us with a smile.

I looked at her and said, "We were... BUT this giant ass snake came out of no where and..."

"Oh my gosh! Was Yoru bitten?! Is that why he's sitting down and... hissing...?"

Yoru looked at his mother and said, "I'm not hissing... This snake is talking..."

Sakura-oba and I looked at Yoru in confusion as he held up the the green snake.

"He says his name is Yami and I'm something called a Parselmouth... It weird..."

His mother looked at him with wide eyes and said, "It's a rare ability, almost guarntees a summoning contract with the snake kin."

Yoru looked back at the snake as it hissed more.

He looked back at us and said, "He said he would bring a contract in three days time... Once it's signed, they'll be able to comminacate in our launguage too."

He looked at his mother and asked, "Do you think I should do it Mom?"

Sakura-oba sighed and said, "Maybe. I would talk to Ojiisan Kakashi or Uncle Naru before signing it."

Yoru nodded and looked back at the snake hissing out what we just said. The sn... Yami seemed to nod and disapeared in a cloud of smoke.

I looked at Yoru and said, "Weird stuff always seems to happen around you Yoru-chan."

The green eyed Uchiha heir gave his signature goofy smile and said, "What can I say... I'm a magent, weird stuff comes to me."

* * *

~**END FLASHBACK**~

* * *

Ayaka looked at us and said, "_SsSso our uSsSser sSsSummonSsSs usss again... What isSs it that you require of uSsS, SsSsSpeaker?_"

Yoru looked at them and said, "We need you and Enjeru to scout ahead and relay messages to Yami."

Enjeru snickered and asked, "_Fine __SsSsSpeaker, but what'sSsS in it for uSsSs_?"

Yoru smirked and said, "How about on the way back we stop by the hot springs..."

The three summonded snakes yelled, "_IT'SSS A DEAL_!"

Those snakes love anything hot, especially the hot springs.

Soon Ayaka and Enjeru was gone and Yami was wrapped around Yoru's neck like a scarf.

Kakashi Sensei then said, "Alright let's get moving in basic formation. Koharu, you know what to do."

I nodded as I cried out, "**_Byakugan!_**"

The world became visible from all directions and there was no one anywhere near us.

I then said, "We're clear."

Inojin nodded and said, "Then let's move."

And with that we began moving at high speeds toward the Wave package in hand.

* * *

YORU'S P.O.V.

"Kami, I love this stuff!" Koharu said as we ate our Ice Cream as we headed back to the Leaf Village.

The job was easier than expected. I have no idea why they ranked it a B in the first place.

I'll make a point to ask Uncle Naru when we get back.

Inojin smirked and said as he held up the small cooler, "Glad we bought a lot of this, we'll have enough to last us a while."

I licked my own sweet tasting Ice Cream and said, "If it makes it there!"

We all gave a hardly laugh in enjoyment... All but Ojiisan.

He looked serious... Like...

His eye shifted around back and forth...

Like there was an enemy near by...

I looked at Yami and hissed out, "_Report in Yami. What'sSsS going on with the others?_"

Yami looked up at me and said, "_It'sSsS not good... I have loSsSsSs contact with Ayaka and Enjeru, meaning they have been diSsSspelled... Be prepared for a fight SsSsSpeaker_."

I looked at my teamates and gave the silent signal with my hand.

They stopped talking and took on serious faces.

Inojin pulled out his book and his travel ink and begins to paint while we glided through the trees.

Koharu whispered out, "**_Byakugan!_**"

The veins on her head were made prominant and her face took on anger. Her eyes widen and she yelled, "We have two attackers coming in from the east... They're moving fast!"

Kakashi looked at her and asked, "Any clue on who it is?"

She gave a grim nod and said, "Two males... One has ropes on his waist and his chakra feels... corupted... The other is a rather skinny but is moving at lighting speed... Also his chakra is corupted but similar to the first..."

My eyes widen as well... We all knew who was coming...

In moments our pathway was blocked by none other than Orochimaru and a young man would looked similar to him.

Orochimaru laughed and said, "Well, well... Shinobi of the Leaf... Kakashi as expected, but who are your new wards."

He looked at us more carefully and took notice of our family seals and said, "Oh! Heh. Children following in the footsteps of their parents... We know all about that, right Doragon?"

The young man nodded and said in an emotionless tone, "Correct... Father."

That took us for a suprise even more. Since when did Orochimaru have a kid?!

He might be another experement but... He looks just like Orochimaru...

Could this be his son?!

Doragon looked at us and said, "Shall I kill them now Father?"

Orochimaru nodded and said, "Yes do so Son, be careful not damage the bodies too bad, I want their Kekkei Genkai for my experiments."

Doragon crossed his fingers and yelled, "**_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_**

Three Shadow Clones popped into existance and stood in front of us each.

They each pulled out kunai faster than I could blink. This Doragon is insanly fast, we're going to have to be careful around him.

I pulled out my tonto from my back, Inojin's drawing were coming off the pages into life, Koharu was building up a Rasengan in her hand, and Ojiisan moved his Hitai-ate up, revealing his Sharingan eye.

Doragon smiled and said, "Well now this should be fun!"

He charged at us a full speed cutting an slicing at us.

He came close to cutting me a few times but I was trained against these kind of attacks using my tanto.

He jumped back a bit and made some fast hand movement yelling out, "**_Kasai Sutairu: Futti Chi No Tekunikku!_**"

Boiling Blood Technique?! What the hell is that?!

He reached to grab my wrist...

I'm not sure what really happened, whether he was knocked in the way or if he jumped in front of me to save me... But still some how or another, Inojin was in front of me with Doragon's hand firmly gripped into his skin.

I watched as my best friend coughed up blood and fell to the ground in front of the enemy nin.

I yelled, "INOJIN!"

Doragon laughed and said, "Ah the sweet smell of death... Here have a taste!"

He kicked Inojin over towards me spilling blood over the ground.

I looked at him as his face was covered in blood from his mouth, nose, eyes, and ears... He was bleeding from every orphace. When I touched him, he was burning up...

I yelled at him, "No... Don't you dare die Inojin! You made me a promise! Remember!"

Inojin gave a weak smile and said through griggles of blood, "Yes... I do... So-Sorry Yoru... I can't keep it..."

With weak hands he pulled off his necklace...

It was small crystal, nothing else, but it was something Inojin never took off... He told me it was a chakra crystal, you focus your chakra into it and it shows you your true self, but to the single user. This crytsal was Inojin's true self...

He coughed up more blood and said, "Here... Do me a favor... and wear it... Let my spirt... See the future..."

He looked up and said, "Good-bye... My friends-ds..."

I watched as Inojin's eyes lost their luster and his body went limp.

I yelled through my tears, "NO DAMMIT! WAKE UP YOU BAKA! WAKE UP INOJIN...! INOJIN!"

I shook him harder and screamed out, "INOJIN!"

But it was no use... No matter how hard I shook him, how hard I screamed...

I felt more tears rush down...

He's not wakling up...

Doragon began to laugh and said, "Oh what a pity, should I sent you to join him."

"You bastard!"

I looked up with him with a new found rage burning in my heart.

I yelled, "You killed him! You did it you son of a bitch!"

I watched as he made his way foward. He moved slower than before...

I could see every movement, every flaw, every perfection... I could see it all and I felt like I could copy it, then and there.

I grabbed his hand stabbed his kunai into his joint connecting his elbow rest of his arm, focibly severing the nerve.

He yelled in agony and the shadow clones disapeared turning Kakashi and Koahru's attention toward us.

Doragon looked up at me in agony and yelled, "How?! How do you have the Sharingan?!"

So that's what this was... The Sharingan must have activated...

I glared at him and said, "Haven't you figured it out yet? I am Yoru Uchiha! Son of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha, it is in my blood... And you... YOU HAVE OFFICALLY PISSED ME OFF!"

I was ready to kill him, Hell I bet Koharu and Kakashi was too, but then Orochimaru came in between us. "That's enough for now... We will meet again... Yoru Uchiha or should I say... Harry Potter..."

I picked up my tonto once more an charged at them, only to see they had vanished...

I was on my knees shaking with anger and loss.

Finally my body couldn't hold the inner pain in any longer and I emptied the contents of my stomach.

Ojiisan and Koharu walked up behind me and Koharu asked, "Yoru... Are you okay?"

I gripped my knees and said with a hiss, "I will be... Once Doragon's head is on a platter!"

Ojiisan knelt down and said, "Calm yourself... You need to deactivate the Sharingan before you pass out from Chakra exaustion."

I gave a solem nod and my vision returned to normal. Ojiisan then said, "I know it will be hard for you Jinushi but... We need to carry him back and Koharu is in condiction to run right now."

I looked at the female Genin with a deep gash running down her leg... She definatly couldn't run in that condisition so that meant one of us would have to carry her and defend while the other carried... Inojin's... body...

I gave a solem nod and said, "I'll carry him Ojiisan..."

I pullled out a white sheet from my pack and gently wrapped my friend in it.

I whispered, "Baka... You weren't suppose to die... You and me were suppose to be ANBU remember? I'd be Snake, Koharu would be Fox, and you'd be Raven... But I guess, you were never one to follow rules... Eh Inojin..."

I picked him up in my arms and began running at top speed towards the village, leaving my tears behind me as we ran further and faster.

Today we have lost one of our own in battle... I know it's normal for a Shinobi to lose a comrade in battle but... Still, the pain won't go away...

And I doubt it never will... Not until Doragon is dead...

This I swear on the friendship between us, Inojin... I will avenge you...


	3. Konohagakure Of Hidden Leaves

**Chapter 3: Konohagakure; Of Hidden Leaves**

* * *

**Things to know:**

"Normal talking."

_"SsSsSnakeSsSs and ParlsSsSstongue"_

"**Using Justus, Speaking Japanese, or Spells"**

* * *

DRACO'S P.O.V.

"Where are we going this year Professors?" Hermione asked as we entered the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, A.K.A. the number 12 Grimmauld Place.

It has been almost 5 years now since Uncle Severus got me and my Mother away from my Father after he rejoined the Death Eaters.

Since then we have been doing everything to stop Voldemort's plans, along with my friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley...

Originally we weren't that good of friends, but after the Troll attack and protecting the stone from Voldemort, we became the best of friends. Who would ever thought it... A Snake being friends with the Lions...

Dumbledore looked at us and said, "We've already marked off Middle Earth, Narnia, Amestris, and The Four Nations... So far Harry Potter was no where to be seen."

That's what it all came back to... Harry Potter...

The all too famous Boy Who Lived...

The Boy Who Survived...

The Child Who Was Tortured...

I understand Dumbledore's grief for putting him with those people... And now he been missing for eleven long years...

Dumbledore pulled out a map and said, "This summer we'll be heading to the Japan region once again."

He rolled it out and showed the brightly colored map. At the top of the map was Japanese writing, hand painted on in eloquent script.

Sirius looked at the map and asked, "What is this place Albus?"

He replied while looking at it, "The Hidden Continent, a vast and beautiful country, varying in climates."

Ron looked at the map and asked, "Um what with the red writing Professor?"

He looked up and us and said, "It's a warning."

He placed his finger at the starting point and read aloud;

* * *

**WARNING TO ALL OUTSIDERS! THIS IS THE COUNTRY OF THE SHINOBI, SO STAY ON YOUR GUARD!**

**...BEWARE THE TAILED BEAST AND THEIR CONTAINERS...**

**...BEWARE THE JINCHURIKI...**

* * *

"What in bloody blazes is a Shinobi?! Same goes for Tailed Beast and Jinchuriki?!" Ron's younger sister, Ginny asked.

Dumbledore looked up and said, "My Japanese is a bit rusty but... I believe Jinchuriki is the word for a human sacrifice, no idea why we should fear them... Other than that I have no idea what Shinobi means, but it does sound vaguely familiar..."

Uncle Severus walked in and said, "The port key to Japan is ready to go, make sure you have all your things, we leave in ten minutes."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Well then, everyone ready?"

All of us that were going nodded in agreement. After grabbing a few things and some goodbyes, Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, Professor McGonagall, Uncle Severus, Mad Eye Moody, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and myself were left in the room.

Uncle Severus pulled out a large scroll and said, "Everyone hold tight."

As soon as everyone had their hands on it, it activated pulling us out of the familiar placing of our headquarters, to a forest in the middle of Japan.

I stood up and said, "I will never get used to that... Ever..."

Hermione nodded and said, "It made me sick to my stomach... I'm glad we don't have to travel like this all the time."

After everyone got situated (and nausated) Dumbledore pulled out the map once more. "Now according to this, the way to get into the Hidden Continent is on Mount Fujiama and can only be entered by solving the riddle of Shinseina."

Moody looked around and said, "Well we're already on Mt. Fuji, where is this gateway?"

"Welcome U~izādos... Welcome Wizards to my domain..."

I watched as walls formed around us creating a room out of thin air, completely dark. Finally a small candle lit and a old woman sat before us, her eyes covered with a blindfold and several different tattos on her hands.

Her whispered in her heavy Japanese accent, "You wish to enter my homeland?"

Sirius nodded and said, "Yes... Ma'am..."

She laughed and said, "No need for that. I am Obāsan Shinseina... The Sacred Grandmother... Now U~izādos, you have three chances to answer my question. Answer correctly, you may enter... Mess it up three times and you shall never find the location of the continent again..."

Remus nodded and said, "Alright Obāsan Shinseina, what is your riddle?"

She smiled and said, "Very well... It happens once in a minute, twice in a moment, but never in a thouand years... What is it?"

Hermione looked at me and whispered, "It's a logic puzzle, designed to make you overthink it... It's going to be really simple."

Ron looked at us and said, "The only thing I see in common is the letter M."

"Young Man! You have done it!"

Ron looked at her and said, "I did?"

"HE DID?!"

She nodded and said, "Very well... you may enter the lands of the Shinobi."

A doorway appeared and everyone began to head out when I stopped and asked, "Um... Obāsan Shinseina, what is a Shinobi?"

She smiled and said, "Ah U~izādo here is your answer..."

She pulled out a small dagger with a ring and Japanese symbols on it and handed to me. "Give this to the first Shinobi you meet from Konohagakure; From the Village of the Hidden Leaves, they shall protect you all... As for the Shinobi themselves, your word for them is the Shadow Warriors... The Ninjas."

With that I left the room and told the others what Obāsan Shinseina said.

Fred and George then said, "It's a country..."

"Full of ninjas.."

The both yelled out, "THIS IS BLOODY AWESOME!"

* * *

KAKASHI'S P.O.V.

"Alright Team 7 were almost home, you two ready for your report to the Hokage." I said as we jumped through the forest.

Koharu giggled and said, "Hai Kakashi Sensei. What about you Yoru?"

I looked at my Jinushi as he said solemnly, "Yeah... I'm ready..."

Dammit, today's the day isn't it?

Jinushi hasn't been the same since Inojin's death 3 years ago.

Sometimes he's a goofy as his old kid self, then...

Sometimes he looks like his childhood was ripped out of his very soul.

And the fact today was the anneversery didn't help.

Jinushi looked at me with his bright green eyes and said, "Hey Ojiisan, before we go see Uncle Naru... Can we stop by..."

"Sure thing Jinushi... I assume that's why you're carrying some of the Wave Ice Cream with you."

Koharu nodded this time and said, "We do this every year... Something for the three of us..."

I nodded and said, "Alright then. Koharu, perimeter scan. Jinushi, guard her until it's done."

They both nodded and Koharu activated her Byakuagan.

She and Jinushi had greatly improved over the years, leaning their own Jutsu styles and their parents as well.

Koharu could spit out Shadow Clones like it was no tomorrow like her father, but is highly effective with her chakra infused kunai, throwing stars, daggers, and sword attacks.

Now Jinushi was a different story all together.

He worked not only with his Sharingan, becoming more eased to copy attacks, he also mastered his father's Chidori. Along with that his mother taught him The Strength of a Hundred Technique, and medical ninjustsu... That was good idea to do as well considering there's no medic on our team.

Koharu gasped and said, "About 200 meters northeast... We have a group of eleven, they possess chakra but it's dulled... I don't think they are Shinobi."

I looked at them and said, "Alright, we'll confront them and see what they're doing here. Only attack unless provoked."

The two nodded and we headed in the direction that Koharu told us.

Eleven people in a group outside the village?

Chances are they may be a carvan, or perhaps shadow clones... The Byakugan can't tell between those...

It maybe an assiasin or enemy Nin.

Who ever they are...

I pulled out my kunai in hand ready to go.

They won't catch the drop on us...

* * *

SEVERUS P.O.V.

"Whoa... I've never seen a place like this..." Granger said as we all stared at the scenery.

True England had plenty of forest, but none so green and lush... It was beautiful.

McGonagall looked at Albus and said, "We should find the nearest place of civilization, that way we can set up a base of operations."

The old headmaster nodded and said, "A simple Point Me charm should do the trick."

I pulled out my wand and Remus waved his hand down in protest. I glared at him and said, "Dare I ask why I shouldn't cast the spell Lupin?"

He looked around and said, "Because we're not alone... I smell three people near by."

We all had a bit of a shocked looked on our face and Moody began to look around with his wand pulled out.

He stopped and looked at the top of the trees near the north and yelled, "Come on out! I can see you hiding in that damn tree!"

There was complete silence.

He then yelled, "It's rude not to talk to someone you know!"

He blasted the trunk of the tree and it began to fall down.

As it fell three figures jumped out of the tree top.

The first was a man with icy white hair, a green and blue outfit on, and a metal headband with a leaf etched into it tied over his right eye.

Next was a girl no older than 15 with long blonde hair tied in a high hanging ponytail, bright blue eyes without pupils, what appeared to be whiskers on her cheeks, and was dressed in a orange outfit with blue accents she also wore the same headband.

Finally there was the young man...

He was the most interesting looking of them all...

He had shaggy black hair that fails over his metal headband which they all possessed that set neatly on his forehead. His skin was pale and flawless, exploiting every feature of the young man. Then behind a set of glasses was his eyes... As red as blood with what looked like three black commas surrounding the pupil...The boy was wearing a similar outfit to the silver haired man only with a symbol on his brest pocket and arm guards.

They all landed in front of us with small knives drawn in hand, looking pretty pissed off.

Could these people be these so called Shinobi...?

The silver haired man yelled out, "**_Jigoku wa, hitobito wa anatra ni daredesuka_**?!*"

We all looked absolutely confused by what the man said.

The Twin Weasleys looked at each other and said, "Did you catch that?"

"No you?"

"Not a clue..."

McGonagall sighed and said, "They're speaking another language, more than likely Japanese."

The blonde girl tilted her head and said, "**_Buraddi jigoku...? D_****_ō_****_io imidesu ka?**_**"

The man shrugged but the young man looked at us with his crimson eyes.

Then he spoke with a heavy accent, "You... speak... English... No Japanese...?"

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Yes we speak English, can you tell us where we are?"

The man looked at him and said, "**_Yoru, karera wa nani o itte iru no_**?***"

The youngest Weasley looked at them and said, "Makes you wonder what they are saying."

The girl then yelled out at the top of her lungs, "**_ANATA O JIGOKU O SHATTODAUN SHITE, NIHONGO O HANASU BAKA!****_**"

The young man turned to his companions and said in a calm voice, "**_Kanojo ra go wa wakari masen_**.*****"

The two eased a bit and the boy looked at us and said with a bow, "Konnichiwa. I am... Uchiha Yoru, Shinobi Chunin... of Ko...noha."

The girl bowed and said, "**_Hai Yoru-chan! Konnichiwa. Watashi wa Uzumaki Koharu desu Chunin Konoha.******_**"

The man looked at us with his one eye and said in a dull unintrested tone, "**_Konnichiwa. Watashi wa Hakate Kakashi desu Jonin Konoha.******_**"

I looked at Uchiha and said, "We have something that will let us understand you if you give us a moment."

The boy nodded to his comrades and they eased up.

I watched in amazement as the boy's blood red eyes turn a bright green, still watching me like a hawk.

What kind of magic is that? Metamorpagus? Glamor?

Sirius looked at him and said, "That's some magic."

I pulled out the laungauge lozenges and everyone took one.

They taste so damm bitter it hurts, let's just hope it worked.

Remus looked at Uchiha and said, "Can you understand us Uchiha?"

He laughed and said, "Yes but why are you calling me by my clan name?"

Granger looked at him and said, "Our first name is well... said first in our language."

He looked up a bit and said, "Oh yeah... Forgot that. So instead of getting Yoru Uchiha, you got Uchiha Yoru... Bit funny actually, right Koharu?"

Koharu nodded and said, "Right Yoru-chan!"

Yoru then yelled, "DON'T CALL ME CHAN KOHARU!"

Kakashi looked at the two and said, "Jinushi! Koharu! Cut it out."

The blonde girl sighed and said, "Hai Kakashi sensei."

Yoru nodded and said, "Alright Ojiisan."

Remus looked at me and said, "I think those lozenges were defective. I can't understand some words, like this Chan, Jinushi, or Ojiisan."

Yoru laughed again and said, "You have a lot to learn. Chan is an Japanese honorific, depending on the person. Jinushi is grandson, and Ojiisan is Grandfather."

Sirius looked at Kakashi and said, "You don't look that old."

He seemed to smile with his eyes and said, "Well I'm not his blood Grandfather, but I trained his orphaned parents, they looked to me as a father figure, so it stuck to me..."

Kakashi looked at us and said, "But the real question is why are you people here? I don't think U~izādos are native here."

Koharu looked at us and said, "Wizards? You mean people who manipulate Chakra through wands and words?"

Yoru looked at us and said, "In other words they aren't Shinobi like us."

Shinobi... Looks like we found them.

Draco pulled out the small dagger out with the note and handed to Kakashi.

I was now able to read the note which said,

* * *

**MISSION: S-RANK**

**TRANSPORT WIZARDS TO THE VILLAGE OF THE HIDDEN LEAVES AND AID THEM IN THEIR SEARCH.**

**PAYMENT FROM THE SACRED GRANDMOTHER'S ACCOUNT**

* * *

"Well damn, looks like we have a second mission from Obāsan Shinseina. That's definatily her kunai." Yoru said.

Kakashi nodded and said, "Well then, we'll need names and skills. This mission is S-Rank, so I prefere to know who I'm guarding."

Dumbledore stepped up and said, "I am Professor Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, this is Professor Severus Snape, Proffessor Minerva McGonagall, Albastor Moody, Sirius Black, Remlus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Fred and George Weasley."

Kakashi nodded and said, "Well then, we have a long way to travel then."

Koharu groaned and said, "By foot... Man this sucks."

Kakashi looked at Yoru and said, "Jinushi why don't you send a message to the Hokage with the details of the mission."

Yoru nodded and said, "Hai Ojiisan."

He sat down on the ground, pulled out a scroll, and opened it.

He bit open his thumb and smeared the blood on the page yelling out, "**_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_**"

A puff of smoke came up and three medium size snakes came out of the smoke. There was a green one with red eyes, a black one with white eyes, and a blue one with bright orange eyes.

We all jumped back a bit seeing the snakes appear out of thin air. Yoru looked at them and said, "Yami, Enjeru, and Ayaka. Long time no see."

The green one looked up at him and said, "_YeSsSs SsSsSpeaker, indeed it hasSsS. What iSsSs it that you wisSsSh of uSsSs?_"

Ron yelled, "The snake is talking?!"

Yoru looked up at us and said, "Seriously? You've never seen summon animals? Of course they talk. The green one is Yami, Enjeru is the black one, and Ayaka is the remaining orange one."

Ayaka bowed it's head and said, "_GreetingSsSs U~iz__ā__dosSsS, it hasSsS been many moonSsSs SsSsince we sSsSaw one of your kind_."

Yoru looked at them and said, "Ayaka, I want you to bring this kunai to the Lord Hogake. Enjeru I want you to go to my parents and inform them of the situation. Yami you'll stay with me to deliver messages."

Enjeru looked at him and said, "_And our payment?_"

He smirked and said, "I had Mom hold on to some rats for you guys after cleaning out the attic."

The three snakes seemed to bow and said, "_It sSsSshall be done SsSsSpeaker_."

The two snakes shot at lighting speed into the forest while the green snake coiled itself around Yoru's neck like a necklace.

Granger looked at him and said, "Aren't you creeped out by it?"

Yoru shook his head and said, "Nah, Yami and the others have been with me since I was 8. We're best friends."

Kakashi nodded and said, "Now then, let's start walking, we have 10 miles till we reach Konohagakure and we'll want to be there before night fall."

I looked at him and asked, "And why is that?"

Yoru looked at me with his green eyes practically glowing and said, "Because Shinobi thrive in the dark, makes it easier to kill you while your back is turned."

Koharu nodded and said, "Yep! Now let's get our asses in gear!"

* * *

YORU'S P.O.V.

"So what is with that shouting thing you did?" Sirius asked as we walked down the road after about an hour of traveling. I

looked at him and said, "It's called Jutsu. By using the energy in our bodies known as Chakra we are able to manipulated using hand symbols and other various techniques."

Ron looked at us and said, "So the snake thing isn't the only thing you can do?"

Koharu smiled and said, "You really want to know Ron-kun?"

He nodded and Koharu gave a big grin.

She crossed her fingers and yelled out, "**_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_**"

Five shadow clones popped into existence surrounding the red head making him blush.

She smiled as she dispelled them and said, "That is the Shadow Clone Jutsu! One of my Dad's favorites."

I snickered and said, "Yeah along with the Oiroke no Jutsu..."

Ojiisan sighed and said, "That jutsu has caused the down fall of many a great nin."

Draco looked at me and asked, "So what is the Oiroke no Jutsu?"

I smirked and said, "The literal translation is "The Sexy Jutsu" Uncle Naru came up with it on the fly and everyone has regret it ever since."

I whispered into his ear what it does and his face flushed. "REALLY? He did THAT?!"

I nodded and said, "Yeah... it's almost as bad as Ojiisan and his... OJIISAN?!"

Everyone turned their attention to Ojiisan and his Icha Icha book.

Koharu growled out, "Kakashi sensei! You pervert! Reading that here of all places!"

Remus looked at me and said, "Dare I ask?"

I sighed and said, "Ojiisan has obessesion with this imperticalar book series called Icha Icha... Let's just say they're not appropitate for kids or teens, hell even some adults."

Ojiisan sighed and said, "Hey now, I don't talk about it, I just read."

Koharu glared at him with her pupil-less eyes and said, "Still that makes you a preverted old man!"

I sighed with a smile and said, "Come on guys, we've been over this since we became Genin, Ojiisan will read his 'books' on the roads, not in public, remember?"

Koharu nodded and said, "I still don't like it."

Fred and George looked at Koharu and said, "Not to be rude..."

"But why are..." "Your eyes like that...?"

"Because it's bloody brilliant!"

I looked up and said, "That because she had the Byakugan, her families Kekkei Genkai."

Snape looked at me and said, "Care to elaborate?"

Koharu looked at them and said, "Kekkei Genkai is Jutsu passed down within a clan and only that clan. Mine is a Doujutsu called the Byakugan or the evil eye."

She clasped her hands together and yelled, "**_Byakugan!_**"

Her veins popped from the sides of her head and she said, "While like this I can see a 360 view of the surrounding area up to a 10 mile radius. A lot Doujutsu is like that, especially the Kekkei Genkai."

Moody looked at me and said, "What about you Uchiha? What did your eyes do?"

I looked at him letting my Sharingan slide down, making them all look nervous, and I said solemnly, "Like Koharu, I posess a Kekkei Genkai Doujutsu... I have my Sharingan."

I looked around and said, "With my eyes everything slows down to the point where I can see every move you will make and copy it exactly. My eyes are very dangerous. So I suggest you stop trying to examine them with that mechanical replacement of yours Moody-San. I have been working with Uncle Itachi on getting my Mangekyou Sharingan. If I achive that I can make my oppentients see illisions so real, they could feel pain from it..."

I let my eyes return to normal and McGonagall said, "So your entire clan posess those eyes Mr. Uchiha?"

I looked down and said, "They did... Before they were all slaughtered. Only four Sharingan users remain, only three are of Uchiha blood."

Hermione gasped and said, "That's horrible..."

I looked at her and said, "You think so? Trust me there are worse things, I promise you that. My mother once fought a man that turned almost his complete body into a puppet after making all the corpses of his enemies into human puppets. Another turned himself into a bomb saying he was going to be a piece of artwork. Hell my Uncle had to kill family members so that he could protect my Father. Then of course there is the Tailed Beast, but we do not speak of them."

We found ourselves nearing the village, and... We were passing the graveyard.

I looked at Ojiisan and said, "We have some time before dark, can we still stop?"

Ojiisan looked at me and Koharu and said, "Yes... Let's do it quickly."

Dumbledore looked at us and asked, "May I ask why we're stopping here?"

I pulled out my small cooler as we walked and Ojiisan replied, "They are paying their respects to their fallen friend and teammate."

Remus looked at the grave where we stopped and asked, "Who was it?

" I replied, "His name was Inojin Yamanaka. About 3 years ago, we were returning from a mission when we were ambushed... He jumped in front of the attack for me... He died in my arms... He would be 15 this year..."

Snape shook his head and said, "So young..."

Koharu replied, "It happens... It is the average life of a Shinobi... Either be the strongest and to an old age or die honoring your family and your village it is your way"

I opened my little cooler and pulled out a single Ice Cream pop. I set it on the grass bed of his grave and said, "An offering to you my friend... May you rest easier."

I felt a sharp pain in my neck and hissed. I looked and saw a long Senbon sticking out of my neck with black poison dripping off it.

I whispered, "Attackers... From the south... Poison Senbons..."

I then hissed out, "_Yami... get Mom... bring her here..._"

Yami nodded and the snake sent the telepathic message as I lost conciseness.

* * *

SIRIUS'S P.O.V.

I watched as the young ninja fell to the ground with a long needle sticking out of his neck, drenched in a black liquid.

Kakashi looked at him and yelled out, "Jinushi!" Koharu shouted out, "**_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_** "

12 copies of herself appeared with the weird daggers held in hand.

The original Koharu yelled out, "**_Byakuagan!_**"

Her face veined up and she said, "To the South! 4 attackers... Missing Nin from the Village of the Mist!"

Kakashi looked at us as he handed Yoru over to McGonagall and said, "Watch Yoru with you lives. His summons signals his parents and they'll be here soon."

I looked at him and said, "Doesn't your team have a medic on it, I mean there has to be someone on the team with medical experience."

Kakashi nodded and said, "Yeah, too bad he's the one hurt."

Yoru's the medic?! Dammit, of all the rotten luck.

Kakashi looked at us and said, "His mother is a experinced Med-Nin that goes by the name Sakura, when she and her husband, Sasuke arrive just stay out of the way, they're his only chance of survival."

I watched at the silver haired ninja moved his headband up showning the hidden eye behind it...

He had the same weird eye! He had the Shar-whozit...!

I watched his hands in a blur and he yelled out, "**_Goukakyu no Jutsu!_**"

I watched as he literally breathed fire burning out the tops of the trees causing the 4 attackers to jump into sight.

They were all dressed in black wearing similar headbands to the others with to major differences. The first was there was no leaf, only four little swiggles, representing mist. The second diffenrence was definanty more prominant than the first... A large scratch sliced through the plate, obviously done on purpose.

One pulled out a small book and said, "Well if it isn't Kakashi of the Sharingan. You're marked as an S-Rank Shinobi in my Bingo Book."

Another looked at Koharu and said, "And you brought along the Hokage's daughter... How thoughtful!"

The third man cackled and said, "Then there's the kid I poisoned, Yoru Uchiha... Orochimaru has been after that one. We'll bring him his corpse as a present for him and his kid."

That made the two Leaf Shinobi cleanch their fist in rage.

Koharu and her clones formed blue orbs in their hands and tossed it at the Mist Ninja yelling out at the top of their lungs, "**_Ōdama Rasengan _****_Barashege_**!"

A large amount of the blue orbs came flying down knocking two of the enemy nin out.

The two others charged toward Kakashi and he pulled out a tanto exetrmely fast. As quick as he pulled it he sheathed it again, letting his now dead oppentents fall to the ground.

He killed them like it was nothing...

What the hell is this place?!

Koharu's clones had the other two tied up to a post with some rope and yelled, "Kakashi sensei, they're ready for integration!"

Kakashi reajusted his headband and said, "I been there in a minute! I need to check on Jinushi."

The silver haired ninja walked over to McGonagall and Yoru, as he was trying different spells to slow the poison.

She looked up and said, "It's already spreading and he begining to get feverish."

"YORU! WHERE'S MY BABY?!"

I heard a familiar voice yell. I turned to see...

No... That's impossible... They died... How do they...

A woman with bright pink hair and shining green eyes walked up towards us, show that she was almost a Lily look alike.

More surprising there was a James look alike too... Same hair dark color through messy locks, same dark eyes and pale skin.

If it wasn't for the differences I would think it was them...

The woman knelt down to the boy and began examining the black liquid and the feverish traits with a medical view.

She looked up at us and said, "You all need to stand back."

She pulled out the needle quickly showing the black liquid falling out.

She looked at the man that came with her and said, "Sasuke get as much water as possible, I'm going to draw the poison out."

The man nodded and bolted off.

She looked at the boy and said as she petted his head, "Just hold on baby, Mommy's going to save you."

So this was the boy's mother? Well he certainty has her eyes.

She looked at Koharu and said, "Koharu, help me get Yoru's shirt and head gear off, I need surface area to pull the poison from the Senbon out."

The girl nodded and they both got to work taking the shirt off the young man, showing the black vines of the poison branching up his neck.

This stuff is bad news... It looks like it might kill him...

Finally the woman took of the head band revealing...

"No way..." Ron whispered.

"This is insane..." Draco said stepping back.

We all looked at Yoru who had a lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

Hermione whispered, "He's Harry Potter...?"

* * *

SASUKE'S P.O.V.

"He's Harry Potter...?" The frizzy haired girl said as I came back with the water.

How the hell does she know that name, unless...

I looked at the group around my son and recognized faces...

Dammit the wizards found us... Why the hell are they here...?!

Never mind that my Son needs our help.

I brought over the water buckets and said, "Here Sakura..."

She nodded and made the hand symbol whispering out, "**_Dokumeki no Jutsu!_**"

The water began to stick to her hands and she began pulling out the poison in our little boy's system in black masses.

Dumbledore looked at me and said, "Are you the boy's adoptive parents?"

I glared at him and said, "No, we are not. We are his blood parents, do all the genetic test you want, it will say that."

Dumbledore looked at me and said, "This boy is..."

"Harry Potter. We very well know of his alias."

Sakura growled out as she pulled more of the toxin out. "Dammit... Yoru... I'm sorry but this is going to hurt..."

She placed water engulfed hands over the wound area and began to pull.

I watched as my son writhed with pain and Sakura on the verge of tears.

She whispered, "I'm sorry baby just hold on..."

McGonagall looked at us and said, "Then you know that his parents was Lily and James Potter, why insist on saying he's your blood child?"

I looked at Sakura as she pulled out a large dose of poison and she gave a small nod toward me.

I guess we have no choice...

I looked at Sirius and Remus, and said with my engineered British accent, "Moony, Padfoot, it's been too long."

The two stared at me wide eyed when I said their old names in my false accent.

Remus looked at me and said, "No... That's impossible..."

Sirius looked at me and asked, "What was the map's key and who made it?"

Something only a Marauder would know, the perfect question to answer.

I smirked and said, " 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good' was the key phrase and the one who made it was me, Prongs, after we discovered the catacombs beneath Hogwarts."

Sirius and Remus began smiling like a couple of idiots and Severus glared at me. "Potter you're alive... If you're still here, then that means..."

"Hello Severus." Sakura said with a smile and continued by saying, "I would hug you but I'm a bit busy saving my son's life."

McGonagall looked at me and said, "How on earth are you two still alive?"

I replied calmly, "Simply before we were students at Hogwarts we were Shinobi of the Leaf, and shadow clones are very helpful when doing more than one thing at a time."

I looked at them all and said, "And before you ask, my real name is Sasuke Uchiha and Lily is Sakura Uchiha."

Kakashi jumped over and said, "So the cats out of the bag. Figures it couldn't wait till we actually got to the village."

Dumbledore looked at Yoru and said, "So Harry has been living with you here for all this time?"

Sakura nodded and said, "We prefer you don't use the name Harry, it was an alias to protect his identity. His real name is Yoru Uchiha, he hasn't been called Harry since Sasuke broke that Vernon Bastard's arm and reported him to the police."

They all gave me a look and I said, "He smashed my little boy's arm into the floor, barely fed him, and severely abused him... What I did was timid and to this day I wish I had done more to those 'pigs'. They deserved much more punishment then they did."

The red headed twins looked at each other and said in unison, "Bloody Brilliant!"

I smirked and said, "Red hair? You must be sons of the Molly and Arthur Weasley, along with you little brother there. Now the blonde... A Malfoy? As in the son of Lucius Malfoy... Never thought I see his son with you Dumbledore."

The blonde sighed and said, "My father wasn't the best man for me and my mother, so we got away from him. By the way I'm Draco."

The twins introduced themselves as Gred and Forge Weasley (Fred and George as I quietly rearranged their names). The younger red head was Ron Weasley, and the girl was Hermione Granger.

Then I saw Moody looking at us with his mechanical eye. "You're not under any glamor, nor were you at school... How is that?"

I smirked and said, "We used a long lasting Jutsu called a Henge... Here I'll show you."

I stood up straight and crossed my fingers yelling out, "**_Henge no Jutsu_****_!_**"

I was now a mirror copy of Sirius, to everything even the posture. I smirked and said in Sirius's voice, "Well Moody can you tell the difference?"

He looked me over in astonishment and said, "No I can't."

Remus sniffed the air and said, "Nor can I smell you... It's works perfectly..."

Sirius looked at me and said, "Is that really what I look like?"

I replied, "Yes you do, although you could use a shave."

I transformed back and said, "As trained Shinobi we can hold Jutsu like that for years on end. Perfect for infiltration missions."

"Alright I've gotten all the poison out of his body, but he still needs to go the hospital." Sakura said as she sat back putting the last of the poison into the bucket.

I picked up my son in my arms and said, "I'm the fastest here... I'll tell Lady Tsunade the situation. Just make sure our guest make it back to the village in one piece."

Kakashi, Koharu, and Sakura nodded and I took off.

We were nearing the gates when I heard Yoru whispered out, "Dad...?"

I replied, "I'm here..."

He then said with his eyes still closed, "I had that dream again... The one with green light..."

He's had that nightmare for years, along with very vivid dreams... They were always surprisingly accurate...

Itachi thought it was a new form of Genjutsu... A kind of foresight as he put it.

Either way we don't take either for granted.

I replied, "It's just a dream Yoru, you'll feel better when we get you to the hospital."

"I was the man with Orochimaru and Doragon this time..."

That nearly made me stop dead in my tracks. If he was right then we know who Orochimaru and Doragon's new partner is.

I whispered, "Who was it Yoru that Orochimaru was talking to?"

He leaned back and said, "Another snake man... They both talked in Parslemouth... Orochimaru and Doragon called him Yami Hebi... The Dark Snake..."

Dark Snake... But there was only one other man called by that name...

And if that is so... Then worst enemies of the Wizarding World and the Shinobi Clans have teamed up...

Orochimaru has joined forces with Voldemort.

* * *

**Japanese Translations:**

***Who the hell are you people?!**

****Bloody Hell...? What does that mean?! (Yes I know it's a Brittish term but it's fun to say!)**

*****Yoru, what are they saying?**

****** SHUT THE HELL UP AND SPEAK JAPANESE YOU IDIOTS!**

******* They don't speak Japanese.**

********Hello. My name is (insert name and rank here)**


	4. A New Mission

**Chapter 4: A New Mission**

* * *

Things to know:

"Normal talking."

"_SsSsSnakeSsSs and ParlsSsSstongue_"

"_**Using Jutsus, Speaking Japanese, or Spells**_"

* * *

YORU'S P.O.V.

"Ah... What the hell hit me?" I whispered out as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Poison Senbon from Missing Nin of the Hidden Mist."

I looked over to see Mom and Granny Tsunade standing beside me... Meaning I was in a hospital...

Dammit, I should have seen that damn Senbon coming...

But just being there... I could only focus on my mistake and... My lost friend...

Mom petted my head and said, "I got all the poison out of your system. Everyone else is fine, no one was injured besides yourself."

I gave a small laugh and said, "Funny... The medic of the team is the one who got hurt..."

Granny Tsunade smirked and said, "Well you sure gave our guest a scare, eh my little Gaki?"

I gave a small smile at the use of brat in the place of my name. Granny called all kids brats or Gakis, but I was her little Gaki... She was like a Mom to Mom, she actually help deliver me when I was being born. Thus I call her Granny Tsunade.

Granny smiled and said, "You've been out for a good 3 days... After a few healing sessions today you'll be able to leave, but you and your team will be off missions for at least a week. Alright my little Gaki?"

I nodded and said, "Thanks Granny."

As Granny stepped out, Dad, Uncle Itachi, and Koharu entered the room.

Dad petted my head and said, "You always seem to find trouble don't you Yoru?"

I smiled and said, "Hey it's not my fault!"

Uncle Itachi laughed and said, "Of course it isn't Yoru, people just like attacking you."

I laughed a little bit and said, "Well that's what I get for being a shinobi."

Koharu looked at me with sad eyes and said, "Baka... You scared me you know..."

I smiled and said, "Sorry Koharu..."

She cried out, "I already saw Inojin die... I don't want to see you die too..."

I looked at her as tears ran down her face. I sighed and said, "Well I'm not going to die... Not any time soon, okay Koharu?"

She looked up at me as I said, "Besides you and I still have to take down Doragon..."

She wiped her eyes and said, "Right Yoru-chan!"

I yelled, "FOR THE LAST TIME, DON'T CALL ME CHAN KOHARU!"

She giggled and said, "Same old Yoru-kun..."

Dad looked at me and said, "Yoru... You remember me telling you about our infiltration of the U~izādos school under false names and Henge?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, one of the reasons why I ended up with those people because they thought they were my actual relatives."

Mom nodded and said, "Well, those people you were protecting was our friends from the Wizarding world... And some of the next genoration as well."

I looked at them and said, "They were coming here looking for me right? To make sure I was still alive?"

Mom nodded and said, "Yes, two of them are actually your Godfathers in that world. Sasuke chose Sirius Black and I chose Severus Snape... Both were people who we trusted, but both were incapasitated when it came to claiming you..."

Dad then sat down and said, "But once this weeks up they'll be heading back to the Wizarding World... And we'll be heading with them."

I looked at him and said, "What?!"

He pulled out an scroll and said, "Classified as S-Rank or Unclassified Rank. You know how your dreams go Yoru... When you were recovering from the poison, you were talking in your sleep... You said you saw Orochimaru and Doragon talking in Parslemouth to a man named..."

"Yami Hebi... The Dark Snake..." Dad looked at in suprise and I said, "I can remember the dream... He was talking to him... Talking about his power... About his key to immortalty... By spitting his soul into pieces..."

Mom looked my Dad and said, "Then there's no doubt about it... This is Voledmort's doing..."

Dad nodded and said, "Voledmort is called the Dark Lord, he commands snakes, his followers Death Eaters, and countless others... He's the one who tried to kill us and placed that dark energy in your scar..."

Mom nodded and said, "It's a good thing me and Lady Tsunade knew how to purge the dark energy from the scar..."

Dad then continued by saying, "Once the week is up, Team 7, Itachi, Your Mother and I, along with the wizards will return to the Wizarding World, where we'll act as teachers at Hogwart's school for the Shinobi Arts. While there we are to destroy the pieces of his soul, discover their warabouts and eleminate the three. This is a year long mission, approved by the Hokage, so we won't be counted as Missing Nin. Once the task is done, you and Koharu will become Jonin and Itachi will be renstated as a full ANBU Nin."

I nodded and said, "Understood... Any restrictions on what we can teach?"

Mom smiled and said, "We teach the basics, get them some exercise, and at the end of each week we show and tell them about the specialized jutsu. But we're allowed to teach the students who advance further in private lessons and offer them a place in the Hidden Leaf."

Koharu smiled and said, "It's going to be really cool Yoru-kun, plus we get to learn magic like them too... But we'll get to learn it with our hand signs."

I smirked and said, "More unique jutsu, huh? Just seems to be stacking up isn't?"

Granny Tsunade stepped back in and said, "Alright everyone out... He needs his healing session and then he can leave."

Dad petted my head and said, "See ya in a little while little man."

I smiled and said, "Alright Dad."

As they left I smiled knowing what great family I had...

Vernon, Dudley, and Petunia... They were never family not even by blood...

But Mom, Dad, Uncle Itachi, Ojiisan, Uncle Naru, Aunt Hinata, Koharu, Uncle Sai, Aunt Ino... Inojin...

They're my real family and I love them uncondisoinally... No matter what...

* * *

HERMIONE'S P.O.V.

"Hey it's good to see you're alright Yoru-kun... Is kun right? I think I said the wrong one..." I mumbled out as Yoru walked up with Koharu, in less threating clothes.

He now wore a light green t-shirt with a pair of black shorts, a pair of sandals and a black head band with the same red and white symbol that was on his other outfit.

He smiled and said, "Kun is the correct term for me since I'm a boy. Younger children and girls you use chan... Like Koharu is Koha-chan or Koharu-chan while you are Hermu-chan unless you say other wise. Then you become Her-mion-nee-sama or san."

I smiled and said with a little laugh, "You sound like you're having trouble saying my name."

Koharu nodded and said, "Do mind if we use your last name?"

I nodded and said, "Yes that's fine."

Koharu smiled and said, "Great Granger-chan! Now where is Ron-kun, Draco-kun, and the twins?"

I smiled a bit and said, "Well they've been trying to order some food from that restarant but we have the wrong currency..."

Yoru smiled and said, "Ah Ichigo Ramen, how I've missed you... Follow me, it's our treat."

I walked in to see the four hungery boys sitting at the counter disappointed with growling stomachs.

Yoru yelled out, "Yo! Yosobi! Get these guys some ramen A.S.A.P.! That goes for me, Koharu, and Granger-sama too!"

The man at the counter and said, "Are you sure Yoru?! These guys are foriegners and..."

"And our next mission, it's on my tab and I made plenty since my last mission was S-Ranked. It's all on me."

The man gulped and said, "12 bowls of ramen, coming right up!"

Draco looked at Yoru and said, "How can you afford to by us all food and yourself too?"

He held up his wallet and opened it showing all the money he had to us...

"Sweet Merlin how does a kid our age get that kind of cash?!" Ron blurted out.

I had to agree, Yoru's wallet was overflowing with the weird money!

Koharu smiled and said, "We're shinobi... We get hired for missions... The more the pay the more dangerous the mission. The mission to escort you guys was S-Rank, the most dangerous mission ranking. We get paid hansomely especially if get you hospitalized like Yoru-kun here. So honestly it will barely make a dent in our funds."

"12 bowls of ramen! Hot and ready for ya Yoru!"

Yoru pulled a few bills and said, "Thanks Yosobi. Keep a tap open for them while they're here... It's on me."

He nodded and went back to work.

We all sat down at the bench and the guys at the counter tried to figure out how to work the chopsticks.

Yoru twirled his chopsticks in his fingers and said, "Hold one like a pencil hold the other with your pointer finger, then just clamp it..."

I already knew how to use chopsticks and began eating the ramen...

Wow this stuff is really good... Too bad the wizarding world doesn't have any.

Ron took a bite and said, "Wow... I never had anything like this!"

Draco nodded and said, "So flavorfull! So filling!"

The twins both yelled, "THIS IS THE BEST FOOD EVER!"

Koharu and Yoru laughed out hard. Koharu smiled and said between the laughs, "You sound like my Dad... He loves ramen!"

"That I do Musume..."

I turned to see a blonde man with spikey blonde hair, bright blue eyes, whisker marks and a orange and white outfit, with the land of fire's symbol on the back...

He must be important...

"Daddy!" Koharu said, jumping up and hugging her father.

So this man is Koharu's father? But why does he look...

"OH, LORD HOKAGE! I'LL MAKE SOME RAMEN RIGHT AWAY!" The cook said in a loud and slightly surprised voice.

"H-Hokage?!" I said with a stutter, "As in leader of the village?!"

Koharu's father is the Hokage?! I knew he was important but this was crazy!

The Hokage smiled and said, "Hey, you're the kids that Dumbledore-sama told me about."

He smiled and said, "I'm Lord Naruto Uzumaki, the Sixth Hokage, but please just call me Naruto."

Yoru looked at me and the others and said, "The proper honorific for that is Naruto-sama or Naruto-senpai."

Yoru looked at Naruto and said, "I just introduced them to ramen Uncle Naru... They're almost as enthusasic as you when they ate it."

Naruto smiled and said, "Well they should be, Ramen is one of the best foods in the world."

Koharu looked at him and said, "Daddy what are you doing here? I thought you had to finilze the rest of our mission for the next year."

Mission?!

Yoru just got out of the hosiptial and they're already going on another mission?!

Naruto smiled and said, "I've got it nearly finished, I just thought I'd grab a bite to eat and see who my daughter and her best friend will be spending the next year with."

Wait, does he mean...

"Wait, you mean Yoru and Koharu are going to Hogwarts with us?!"

Draco stated with wide eyes. Yoru smiled and said, "Well me, Koharu, Uncle Itachi, Ojiisan, my Mom and Dad we'll be going to Hogwarts as teachers for the new class. Which you've all been signed up for."

Ron groaned and said, "Oh... Not another class..."

Koharu laughed and said, "Trust me, you'll like the Shinobi Arts... Unless you don't want to learn Jutsu."

Fred looked at him and said, "You mean that hand symbol thing?!"

Yoru nodded and said, "Yep! We'll also be teaching hand to hand combat known as taijutsu, along with basic genjutsu or using the mind as a weapon, and multiple forms of ninjutsu which we already demonstrated some."

Koharu nodded and said, "We'll also be showing the special Jutsus like the Kekkei Genkai, Summoning Scrolls, and other special techniques on the weekends. Although we won't be teaching them unless a student shows a particular talent in that area."

Naruto nodded and said, "Along with that Yoru and Koharu will be learning magic as well only they'll be learning to use it like a Jutsu."

I looked at them and said, "So you'll be using wandless magic...?"

Yoru nodded and said, "Yep! I was hoping to learn a bit before we left the village... So how about after lunch you guys can show us a few spells and we can teach you a bit about Jutsu?"

All of us wizards looked at each other with smiles and the twins said, "You got a deal!"

* * *

KOHARU'S P.O.V.

"Alright, so what's the spell you're going to teach us?" I asked the wizards as we walked to the new Uchiha compound which is where the wizards were staying.

Granger-chan looked at us and said, "After talking a bit we decided to do something simple... The Disarming spell."

Yoru smiled a bit and said, "Alright this is where I come in... You do the spell as it suppose to be..."

Ron-kun looked at him and asked, "But how are you going to learn it then?"

Yoru smirked as his Sharingan activated and said, "I learned that the translated name of my Sharingan might make more sense to you... The Copy Wheel Eye... If I see it, I can copy it."

They all five nodded and the twins stood at each other with their sticks raised.

George yelled, "**_Expelliarmus!_**"

Soon enough Fred's wand flew out of his hand with a smile.

I looked at Yoru and he smiled. "Alright I've got it... The hand symbols are; Monkey, Tiger, Boar, Monkey, Snake, Boar, Snake..."

He looked at George with a smirk as he quickly did the hand symbols he listed off and yelled, "**_U~iz_****_ā_****_ton: Expelliarmus no Jutsu!_**"

Soon his wand was too on the ground much to the amazement of the others.

Yoru turned off his Sharingan and said, "I've got it down now... Koharu got the hand signs remembered?"

I nodded and said, "Yep! I'll work on it later today!"

Draco-kun looked at Yoru and said, "That was bloody amazing... You picked it up in seconds!"

Yoru smiled and said, "Well that's my Kekkei Genkai for you... Now for you five..."

Yoru held out pieces of paper and said, "First we're going to tell you how to access your chakra..."

He looked at them and said, "Chakra is the elemental life energy and that a shinobi or as you call them ninja uses in in Jutsu, it's the source of all his power. Now this energy has two forms. Psychical energy which is all the muscles and tissue working all together and spiritual energy, the primal source of power which is gained through training and experience. Both must be drawn out to preform Jutsu and then the use of hand signs focus and release the chakra. Now I want you to try and draw your chakra from your body to your hand..."

I smiled and showed them the blue energy on my hand and said, "Like this... This is chakra..."

The wizards smiled at it and soon they began to try to bring it out... It was about an hour before they could actually do it, but still it would have taken normal shinobi in the academy weeks to put this off after just learning it.

Yoru smiled and said, "Good, now you can pull of Jutsus with this knowledge... Now on to what I have these papers for..."

He handed one to me and said, "Koharu... Would you demonstraite please?"

I smiled and said, "Sure Yoru-chan!"

Yoru glared at me and yelled, "FOR THE LAST TIME, DON'T CALL ME CHAN!"

Ron looked at him and said, "What's so bad about being called chan?"

Yoru looked at him with a slight glare and said, "Chan is a term used to identify young children and women... Get my point?"

I giggled and said, "Oh come on Yoru, I only tease because I'm your best friend... Now back to the papers."

I held the paper up high to where the wizards could see it as I poured my chakra into it.

Soon the paper was in two and I said, "It ripped because I have a wind nature of chakra and these chakra papers sensed it..."

I smiled and said, "We're going to find out what chakra natures you poses. It will either be fire, water, earth, wind, or lightening... Unless you poses two like Yoru, which means you have the potential for a Kekkei Genkai which is really rare."

Draco-kun looked at Yoru and asked, "What chakra natures do you posess Yoru?"

He smiled and said, "I have fire and lighting like my father... I posess two because of my Sharingan. Now you'll each take a paper and push your chakra into it... If it's wind it will rip in two, if it's fire it will burn away, if it's water it will become wet, if it's earth it will crumble away, and if it's lighting then it will wrinkle up. But if you posess two like me..."

Yoru held up a chakra paper and half wrinkled and half burned away. "It will show it half and half... Now grab a chakra paper and begin!"

Each of the five took up the papers and began pouring their newly discovered chakra into it... And soon enough the papers reacted in the various ways.

I smiled at them and said, "Well let's see... Granger-sama's chakra nature is wind like me, Ron-kun's is earth, George-kun's nature is fire, while Fred-kun's nature is water, and finally Draco-kun's nature is lightining... Quite amazing really."

Yoru nodded and said, "It truely shows that chakra nature is subjective... It chooses people, not inheritated like we thought it was... I mean three brothers, three different natures... Unless those three natures all run through your bloodline, which we can't check until we get back to the wizarding world."

The twins looked at each other with smiles. "I'll make fires..."

"And I'll make floods..."

"This is fantastic!"

Yoru smirked and said, "Once you all get basic Jutsu down we can work on specilized Jutsu based around your element like this..."

Yoru made several hand symbols and yelled, "**_Chidori!_**"

Soon enough he was enveloped in a cloud of lighting as he held up his hand.

Draco-kun stared in awe and said, "Will I be able to do that...?!"

I shrugged and said, "Maybe, but the Chidori is a difficult techinque... Yoru actually had to learn it with the use of his Sharingan... Now Granger-sama will learn to do this!"

I made some hand symbols and yelled, "**_Kaze no Yaiba!_**"

Soon the wind blade came to form in my hand and I threw it at a tree, knocking a huge hole in it.

I looked at their shocked faces and said, "As you'll learn the different natures of chakra have different abilties... Like wind nature can nearly cut through anything, while the water nature is best for purifying, thus is why most med-nins have some sort of water nature, or built one up."

"Hey what are you lot up to?"

I turned to see Sirius-sama, Remus-sama, and Sasuke-oji walking up to the grounds.

Ron-kun then said, "Yoru and Koharu was showing us how to use chakra and what our chakra natures are... It's so cool!"

Sasuke-oji smiled and said, "Teaching lessons before even getting to the school Yoru? You get too excited for your own good."

Yoru smiled at him and said, "Well I try Dad... So what are you guys up to?"

Sirius-sama laughed a bit and said, "Catching up with Ja... I mean Sasuke here... Remus and I were his best friends at Hogwarts, we just wanted to see how much he's changed since he has been gone for nearly 15 years."

The twins looked at us and George asked, "Can you show us a chakra we can use too? Fire, water, and earth styles?"

Yoru nodded and said, "Uh yeah, I learned a few from my Sharingan, along with that I'm naturaly a fire nature..."

He smiled as made a large amount of hand signs and yelled, "**_Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!_**"

With that several fire balls appeared into the air swirling around.

Then Yoru yelled, "**_Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!_**"

Then all from the pond at the far side of the training grounds a dragon made of water swallowed the fire balls one by one until they were all gone and the dragon hovered above our heads. Soon it faded to mist and the area was now foggy, so I turned on my Byukgan.

With a final move of his hands Yoru yelled out to the heavens, "**_Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu!_**"

I smiled at the name of the jutsu as I heard a small yelp from the three Weasley boys as the head hunting jutsu did it's trick.

The mist began to fade and it revealed all three Weasleys trapped in the ground with only their heads above ground and Yoru-kun rolling in the dirt laughing his ass off.

I looked to see Sirius-sama laughing as well and Remus-sama lightly laughing. Sasuke-oji shook his head with a slight smile and said, "Yoru... As funny as this is, you need to realase the jutsu."

Ron-kun yelled, "Yeah we don't want to be stuck here all day!"

Yoru-kun chuckled and crossed his fingers releasing the three boys.

The twins patted Yoru on the back and said together, "Prank well played."

Draco-san smiled and said, "It's amazing that the magical community hasn't picked this up yet."

Sasuke-oji looked at them and said, "That's because our clans deal in the shadows... We are shinobi, masters in stealth, weapons, and hand to hand combat... To let our secrects be discovered by outsiders without consent from the Hokage, is considered to be one of the greatest dishonors a shinobi can recieve. Our enemies must not get our information or it's the end of our village."

Sirius-sama looked at him and said, "Wow James... I mean Sasuke... I mean... The hell with it, I'm calling you Prongs. I never pegged you for a serious type."

Sasuke-oji smirked a bit and said, "A mask well worn deseves the enemy... That was drilled into me since day one."

Yoru looked at us and said, "Hey, if all right with you guys I'm going to bed... All that jutsu after getting out of the hospital wore me out."

Sasuke-oji petted his head and said, "Go ahead Yoru... I wake you up for dinner."

He smiled and walked into their house.

Remus-sama looked at me and Sasuke-oji and said, "I don't think Yoru means stag does it Sasuke?"

I laughed and said, "Nope. Yoru is the word for night."

Sasuke-oji nodded and said, "Yoru Uchiha... Our shinobi of the night... And soon to be wizard as well."


	5. Hiatus

**Dear Readers,**

**I am sorry to inform you that I will be taking a break from writing on my stories for a while... I recently come into a HUGE project and won't be able to do both at the same time, so until then my stories are all on HIATUS with the exception of Brothers due to the fact that's co-written by Iron Prime.**

**If you're wondering what the project is... I'm making an RPG game... WITH KYOKOON 64! She one of my favorite Youtubers and I am so excited to work with her.**

**Until we meet again,**

**SHADOW OF EYES**


End file.
